


lemon boy

by mewz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, help me i am now in homestuck fanficiton hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 03:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewz/pseuds/mewz
Summary: it's actually pretty easy being nice to a bitter boy like him, so i got myself a citrus friend.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	lemon boy

You love every side of Karkat Vantas.

The side that was an anxious wreck you just had to pull closer and comfort. The adorably nervous boy you had to resist giving a hug, until you caved and wrapped your arms around him. He found it odd the first time, but he eventually grew to love hugs. To your surprise, he'd even pull you into a hug himself sometimes when he needed comfort. 

In fact, caring for Karkat was one of your favorite ways to show affection, but he didn't need to know this. When he was unwell, you were always by his side, even if it meant you'd catch his sickness too. You knew his stubborn act of pushing you away was only to prevent that, and that made him even cuter.

While this vulnerable side of Karkat was great, you even grew to love the angry, rambly side of him that doesn't know how to shut up. After all, it was all he showed when you first met. Even when he was angry and yelling, you could never be mad at him. And on the rare occasions you did get upset, the guilty look on his face made up for it.

Your relationship was full of teasing, to the point where anyone who didn't know you two would think you hated each other. Whenever you had a good, lengthy argument over something ridiculous like cereal, it'd eventually devolve into a giggling fit over how stupid all of it was. No matter how mad you sounded, it was obvious how hard you were trying to contain your laughter. Eventually, one of you would lose it and you'd both double over laughing and decide that was enough bickering for the day.

While you were amazed at the unique insults he hurled at you, you'd always be fond of the soft side Karkat showed to you and no one else. The side of him that cried at shitty romcoms, did sweet things for you, and wasn't afraid to show how much he loved you. This was rare, however. Usually, he hid his feelings behind his hopelessly cute scowl and the rough voice. However, you noticed that the more you encouraged him and showed him how much you loved the sweet side of him, the more it shone through.

And that was your favorite part of Karkat. 

You loved the Karkat that fell asleep in your arms or in your lap after watching one too many bad movies. The Karkat you couldn't bring yourself to push off. The Karkat you fell asleep with just like that, stroking his hair and enjoying his company. 

The sleepy Karkat who woke up next to you in a tangle of sheets and arms. Who was quick to wipe the drool off his face and run his hands through his bedhead to hide this side of him you desperately wanted to see more of. Who didn't leave your embrace and told you all about how much he loved lazy mornings. 

When you were lucky enough to wake up before him, you were allowed to enjoy this secret side of Karkat as much as your heart desired. Until he woke up to tell you how dumb you looked with that dopey smile on your stupid face, with his own stupid smile, of course. Which somehow made the moment all the better.

The Karkat who was tired of being stubborn and just let you be sweet to him also held a special place in your heart. When he let you shower him with affection, you often tested how far he'd let you go until you got a pouty face and a "Daaaave!" from him. Still, after you snickered at him, his smile returned and you carried on.

He was rarely affectionate in his waking hours, but you'd woken up with his arms wrapped around your waist countless time. As soon as he woke up, you always gave him a kiss on the head, which made him grumble about how much of a dork you were, but snuggle closer anyway.

Cuddling. That was your favorite thing to do with him. When you hung out on a bed or couch, you'd take the opportunity to hold him close with your arms wrapped tightly around him. You loved to hear him complain about being the little spoon, only to have him happily fall asleep in your arms later that night. You then teased him relentlessly until he accepted his position as the little spoon.

And oh, how much you loved your stupid, stubborn, little spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was bad, but it was just supposed to be a quick drabble that took me longer than it should've. sooo... it got a bit rushed at the end of writimg. i hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
